How We Met
by JessicaGoble
Summary: When everyone ignores Maka at a Meister convention she happens upon a dark piano room and an eerie song being played. Who is this master pianist? Soul/Maka


**A/N:** Here's a short fic about how Maka Alban and Soul Eater Evans first met. Review!

Thanks to mike for lookin' over it!! 3

It could be seen as a somewhat cliché love story, the bad boy with the good girl

It could be seen as a somewhat cliché love story, the bad boy with the good girl. The troubled soul with the one to heal it.

Everyone knew the story, and anyone with a brain could predict the outcome.

She would teach him to follow the rules, and he would teach her to break them when necessary.

She would teach him patience, and he in turn would break down the defensive wall she hid behind.

She would show him true kindness, and he would show her what complete loyalty was.

Of course they would start off a bit rocky, because of their contrasting personalities. But eventually they would grow into close friends, their connection unbreakable with ultimate trust in the other.

Then of course the love bug would bite, and the rest was history.

The book shut with a snap. Maka Alban rolled her eyes and stretched out the kinks in her neck. She didn't have time to sit around and read silly fantasies about unrealistic relationships, the Meister Convention was only a few hours away, and she needed to find a partner.

The Meister Convention was a party that Shinigami-sama held every month to help Meisters find their weapons, and weapons find their Meisters.

Maka looked over at the frame of her mother and father resting on the night-stand beside her bed. She grabbed it and smiled warmly at it. Her mother was one of the best technicians to ever graduate Shibusen, and her father was her weapon, a Death Scythe.

"I will make you proud of me mom." Maka muttered, placing the frame back onto the nightstand, completely ignoring her father.

--

Several miles away, in a seedy nightclub a redheaded man felt a chill run over his body, as if someone was thinking ill of him. The man disregarded the weird feeling and laughed while two sensually clad women sat in his lap, flirted brazenly.

--

Maka stood up from her desk, a hand tightly clenched into a fist as determination filled her very being, she would find a partner tonight no matter what.

--

"Do I really have to go to this?" Soul Eater Evans asked, as he adjusted his tie and smoothed his soft red dress shirt against his chest, "You know how I feel about parties."

He watched his best friend shrug nonchalantly as he snacked on a bag of potato chips, "You need to find a technician." Black Star said, shoving another chip into his mouth, and then promptly wiping his hand on his dress pants, "That's why Shinigami-sama is throwing this party in the first place."

"It's too bad you're a complete pain-in-the-ass." Soul growled, shoving the black coat with thin white pin-stripes over his shoulders. "Otherwise, I'd ask you to be my technician."

"You would just try to steal my stage anyway, I need to find someone who I can trust to not take away all of the attention." Black Star exclaimed more loudly than necessary.

Soul rolled his eyes.

"Do you think you'll actually find someone this time around?" Black Star asked, standing up. It was almost time to leave, "The last couple of Meister Conventions just weren't that successful for either of us."

"Well, _you_ didn't find anyone because you're impossible to live with. _I _on the other hand just haven't found the right person that I match up with.

"Yeah well, maybe if you didn't run off somewhere during these conventions and actually _talked_ to someone," Black Star scolded, shrugging on his coat as he reached the exit, Soul following behind him, "you would actually find someone."

"I just don't like being around a lot of people, is that such a crime?" Soul grunted, closing the door behind him.

"Nope. But it kind of makes finding a technician impossible."

--

The pressure was stifling Maka as she walked around the room, trying her best to mingle. She was always so nervous when it came to meeting new people.

Her parents had warned her before she had left that she might not find a suitable partner the first time she went to one of Shinigami-sama's conventions. Maka tried to not get discouraged, but it had been all night and not one person had showed interest in her as their prospective technician.

She looked around and smoothed out the nametag on her jacket that read "_TECHNICIAN_", hoping to attract someone, or at least have _someone_ talk to her. Why did she always seem to be such a wallflower?

"HYA-HOO! THE LIFE OF THE PARTY HAS ARRIVED!!" A loud voice bellowed through the room, making everyone turn. But then as soon as they saw the loud boy, who was making all the ruckus, they immediately turned back to their discussions.

"It's just that idiot, Black Star." One voice said.

"Keh, like I'm going to be _his_ weapon, annoying prick." Another spat.

Maka watched with interest as the boy whirled around the room, his eyes fell upon a tall, brown-haired girl who had been the only one watching him since he had ran into the room.

"Did you like my awesome entrance?" He asked the girl, loud enough so that the entire room could hear. A few people near Maka rolled their eyes.

"Um…" the girl stuttered, shocked by his fiery personality. "Yes?"

"I thought as much!" he said, looking down at her name tag. "So you're a _weapon_?!" he asked, excitedly pointing at her nametag. He held out his hand for her to shake. "Tsubaki! The name's Black Star, and I've surpassed godhood with my bigness!" He said, shaking her hand fervently. "And you are the first to recognize the big me!" he exclaimed.

The shy girl didn't answer, but just stared at the floor.

"Don't be timid, I know you wanted to see if I could possibly be your partner!" he said, a broad smile plastered on his face. "If you feel you can take a back seat to my god-like awesomeness, then I'll allow you to be my weapon!"

Maka rolled her eyes. The boy was quite a show-off, and it was obvious that he wasn't going to get a partner with an attitude like that. She couldn't wait to see the girl floor him with a witty comeback.

"Alright…" The girl said, smiling a tiny grin.

Maka's mouth fell to the floor. The girl had accepted him, after all of that gloating?

She just couldn't watch the strange conversation anymore, she decided to look for a bathroom and maybe gain enough courage to talk to someone, _anyone_.

Maka exited out of the doors of the parlor and wandered up the hall of Shinigami-sama's residence. Everything seemed perfect there, in perfect symmetry. The perfection of his house was almost unsettling to her.

Maka continued her journey through Shinigami-sama's home, should she go back and ask someone for the directions to the bathroom? Could she honestly muster the guts to talk to someone?

Maka felt a chill run through her as she continued her path down the hall. She could hear an eerie song playing in her ears. Maka internally wondered whether it was coming from the house or from inside her head. _Lord, now I'm hallucinating…_ she thought as the song became louder.

Maka had no choice but to follow the sound down the perfect hallway until she reached a door. Maka opened it slowly, realizing the music must be coming from inside.

Maka peeked behind the door and saw someone playing on a grand piano with nothing but a tiny candle for light. Maka recognized the pianist as a boy that she had seen at Shibusen, but she had never really tried to talk to him due to the fact that he seemed to be as shy as she was, his only friend being the loud obnoxious boy that she just found out carried the peculiar name of Black Star.

Maka knew she should leave the boy to his privacy, but the song he was playing captured her attention. It was so…_dark_, yet beautiful. He seemed relaxed, his fingertips flowing over the keys like a master artist.

Maka took another step towards the boy, softly closing the door. She couldn't even see the carpet in front of her, just the silhouette of the boy as he played by candlelight.

"How much longer are you planning to stand there?" She heard the boy say as his fingers rested in his lap.

"You saw me?" she asked, knowing that he had his back to her the entire time.

"No, I heard your footsteps as you came down the hallway, and then I heard you stop right outside the door, so I assumed you had decided to spy on me." He admitted, turning finally.

His face was very… relaxed. His red eyes were piercing, as if he could see right into her soul, and his smile was lopsided. He was so… _mysterious_.

"That song, it's very pretty." Maka said, taking another cautious step towards him. He smiled, flashing bright white teeth that were sharp and jagged, the candle reflecting off of his features.

"Tell that to the dead guy who composed it." He said, sarcastically. He took a moment to look her over from head to toe. "So by that ridiculous get-up I assume you're looking for a meister as well?"

Maka's eyes narrowed. "Ridiculous get-up?" she asked, looking over her battle uniform. "This is what I wear for missions, and for your information, I am looking for a weapon." She said, gesturing to her nametag, the boy was slowly getting on her nerves, what with his nonchalance and those lazy yet beautiful red eyes of his.

"Oh, I took mine off." he said scratching his chin. "Tell me, are you a good technician?"

She was taken aback by the direct question. "O…Of course I am…! It just depends on the talent of my weapon!"

"Hmm…" Soul repeated, subconsciously tapping a piano key. "I guess we could try."

"Try what?" Maka asked, gazing at him with surprise.

"To be partners of course," Soul said, gesturing down at his red pin-striped suit. "Isn't that the reason we're both here?"

Maka's heart began pounding, had this boy asked her to be his partner? She took a few moments to consider the offer before smiling warmly. She nodded.

"Good," he said, holding out his hand. "You ready?"

She grabbed his hand without hesitation and when she touched him, her soul reacted. It was as if it was pushing her towards the white-haired boy.

"Do you feel that?" Maka asked, his touch seemed to soothe her spirit. Calming her nervousness.

"That," Soul muttered, taking a deep, relaxing breath. "would be our soul wavelength's syncing."

Maka opened her eyes and stared at him intently. He was watching her, with the same lazy smile on his features.

"It feels nice…" Maka admitted, smiling at him.

"Yeah," he said, still holding her hand. "I've seen around school before, what's your name?"

"Maka, Maka Alban." She mumbled.

"Well Maka, my name is Soul Eater Evans, but you can call me Soul."

Maka nodded. "Alright, Soul."

Maka felt her heart skip when his smile widened at the sound of his name on her lips. Could he sense her feelings?

"Well, I guess we'd better make sure you can handle me in weapon form." He said, standing from the piano bench. She watched him, determination set into her soul, she was hell-bent on finally finding a partner.

"Ok, you ready?" he asked, clasping her hand. She nodded.

The bright light of Soul transforming lighted the entire room, he slowly formed into a red and black scythe, the staff seemed to materialize around her hand. She picked up the scythe he had turned into and grabbed it tightly, she tried to twirl the staff around but accidentally knocked it into an expensive vase, knocking it over.

She watched in slow motion as Soul's torso appeared out of the blade as he caught the vase before it hit the ground.

"Oi, Maka, watch where you're throwing me, huh?" he said, placing the vase back on the mantle.

"Sorry." She said.

"Well, I think out of all the people who've tried, and trust me, there hasn't been very many, you definitely handled me the best."

"I knocked you into a vase…" she muttered, lowering her head.

He smiled and placed a hand on top of her head. "Yeah, but that was just you being clumsy, nothing to be too concerned about."

He transformed completely into his human form, the hand that had once turned into the staff turned back into his hand as he gripped hers tightly. "I tend to be a bit messy, I don't always close the toilet lid, I don't like parties, especially ones where I have to dress up to impress the masses. I'm quiet when I'm angry and if I don't feel like talking, I won't." he said, gazing deeply into her green eyes with his own. "But when worse comes to worst, I'll still be there when all the other lights go out. Because that's what cool guys do."

Maka smiled warmly. "I'm not a clean freak, but I like for my place to be tidy, I always check the toilet seat before using it, I love reading, and doing homework. I'm obnoxiously quiet and shy, and when I'm angry I tend to scream and hit people over the head with a book that I always carry with me." She explained. "But I won't ever betray you or leave your side."

He smiled lazily. "Well, I think I can live with all that, what about you?"

"I suppose so."

"Well then," Soul said, taking her hand in his. "Do we have a deal?"

Maka nodded with great enthusiasm, shaking his hand. "Deal!"

She smiled warmly as she felt the smooth skin of his palm. Maybe things didn't always turn out the way you expected them to. But that was life, right? One thing was certain, she definitely wouldn't question the oh-so cliché pairing of the bad boy and the good girl ever again. Because sometimes, when you're not expecting it, you may just find yourself liking that silly fantasy, or maybe, if you're really lucky, it might just happen to you. But for now, Maka Alban wasn't going to look too far into the future; she was just going to enjoy the presence of her partner in the dark piano room for a little bit longer until fate blew her to her next destination.

* * *

Review please!!


End file.
